Smoke and Mirrors
by I'm Flying High
Summary: Lillian Xavier is Charles Xavier's little sister. She's also a mutant- a powerful mutant. And things only get more dangerous as her, Charles and Raven recruit more mutants to fight the human-hating Shaw, and soon Lilli is part of a powerful team of misfit mutants- but what happens when one of their own turns? Erik/OC. On Hiatus.
1. New Starts

**This is a new story. It's also my first X-Men fanfiction. Please be nice...?**

* * *

 _ **1952…**_

Lillian Quinn slammed the door of her apartment, trying not to collapse in a mess on the pavement. It'd happened again. She'd let it get out of control again, her mutation.

As she stumbled down the street she adjusted her bag on her shoulder, she brushed her loose chestnut curls out of face as her two piece fringe fell into her eyes.

She had no idea where she was going, but she did know her adopted parents left a large sum of money for her when they passed away.

Basically, when her adopted parents were still alive they moved a lot. But she knew she'd come from England, she'd never really lost her English accent, she had spent the first 12 years of her life there; then they moved to Switzerland for 5 years, but when they died last year she moved to America.

As she walked through the street she tried to walk in a straight line, but she still managed to walk straight into a tall, brown haired man in front of her.

"Umph," Lilli landed on the floor on top of the stranger.

Lilli immediately sprung off the man, "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I-um, here."

Lillian pulled the man to his feet and he chuckled at the woman in front of him, "It's alright, I should've been watching where I was going, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I mean I landed on top of you, that don't sound right," Lilli laughed, "um I'm fine, you cushioned my fall. Again, sorry…"

The man shook his head, "It's fine. I'm Erik Lehnsherr."

Lilli looked up at the man and smiled, "Lillian Quinn, but most people call me Lilli; Nice to meet you Erik."

"And you Lilli," the man returned the gesture before he saw someone out of the corner of his eye," I must be going, it was nice walking into you, Lillian."

* * *

 _5 months later…_

The warm summer of June had faded away into the auburn of November, much to Lilli's dismay, leaving strong winds and sub temperatures in its wake.

After the bump in with Erik, Lilli had moved to Salem Centre, Westchester in New York. She didn't know why, she just felt like it was right.

Currently, she was trying to block out her friend on the phone, he was just coming home from a trip and promised to call her when he got back.

Lillian quickly placed the phone back on its receiver and pulled on her black leather jacket over top of her dark blue jeans and black t-shirt. She slipped on her black converse and walked out the door.

She had a job at the local bar/restaurant, it paid well, but had a strict code of dress- luckily she was in the bar tonight so she was allowed her jeans.

Lilli arrived at the building about 4ish; she had easy shift today, 4-10 o'clock. As she opened the back door and hung up her bag and coat, Katie ran over.

"Lilliiii! I have news, guess what?" Katie grinned.

Lillian rolled her eyes at her hyper friend, "What?"

"Y'know those two regulars- the blonde and the brown haired man with the bright blue eyes?" Katie smirked, Lilli nodded, "well they're here again and they're asking for you."

"And what exactly about that is so thrilling?" Lilli snorted, walking up towards the front of the bar, through the kitchen.

Katie started giggling, "He said you might be his _sister_!"

Lilli stopped, staring at her friend like she'd just suggested they go skinny dipping in the middle of the day, "Are you sure you're not just hallucinating?"

"Yup."

"Positive you weren't just staring at his face and misheard him?"

"Oh shut up," Katie whacked Lillian's arm before walking towards the boss after he called her name.

Lilli sidestepped Michael, a co-worker, and continued to the front of the bar, she turned to face customers, only to be met with brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Lillian jerked back, "Hello."

"Hi, you are Lillian right?" the brown haired man asked.

"Um, last time I checked yes but I prefer Lilli, my friend said you were looking for me," Lilli smiled.

"Oh yes! Don't worry, it'll only take a second," the man promised, "oh and I'm Charles, this is Raven."

Lilli gave them the thumbs up, smiling slightly at the duo as she waited.

"Charles thinks you're his sister," Raven suddenly blurted, her blonde curls bouncing.

Lilli's eyes widened slightly, despite already being told by Katie, "Oh, um, err okay?"

"Well that's one way to put it," Charles exhaled, "well, I was looking through some old papers of my mother's when I stumbled across my birth certificate… and yours, well then I went digging and I found your adoption papers and all that, letters from your adopted parents to mine about how you were."  
Lilli was stunned. She knew she was adopted, but she didn't even consider if she had siblings, and if she'd ever meet them, "But how'd you know it was me? There's probably more than one Lillian Quinn."

"They sent photos. And the last one was from just before my mother passed, so a few years ago; and Raven said she recognised you from the pub, so…"

"So you came here," Lilli sighed, she had a brother. An actual brother, "I mean, this is amazing, I-I have family."

"I know, but I do have another question, a slightly more personal one, a bit strange," Charles said.

"I just found out I have a brother, I doubt it can get any stranger than that, shoot," Lilli laughed.

"Being your brother, we have similar DNA etc. and I was wondering if you were perhaps a mutant?" Charles asked, "like me, as I am a mutant. A telepath."

Lilli tensed. She was a mutant, and she knew exactly what her powers where, but she never used them, never wanted to. At least not the dangerous ones. The ones caused her to lose her foster parents, and almost her apartment roommate.

"A telepath? So you can read my mind? Because if you can I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to your question," Lilli replied, leaning forward on the bar and resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Your right, so you know I know," Charles touched his temple and Lilli felt a presence in her mind, "that's amazing, your mutation. It's like mine."

"And you know I know that," Lilli stated, moving her hand from under her chin, "our mutations are probably similar because of our similar DNA."

' _Though I'm interested to see what your powers can do, your shift ends at ten so how about we meet out back then?'_ Charles' voice came through clearly in Lilli's head and she smiled.

' _Sounds fine, see you then.'_

* * *

6 hours later Lilli walked out the back of 'La Venue' and shrugged on her black jacket.

"Took you long enough. You're five minutes late."

Lilli turned to see Charles standing behind her, leaning against the wall and smiling at her, she laughed, "I hope you didn't wait up."

"Don't worry, I didn't, Raven's just gone to get taxi, so it's just you and I," Charles smiled, pushing off the wall.

"So you wanna see my powers?" Lilli raised an eyebrow, "With telepathy I have the same as you… mostly."

"Care to demonstrate?" Charles asked, pushing Lillian out of his mind, where she was looking through his memories and thoughts.

"I can also create illusions, you know," Lilli added as she walked closer, "I think I'm an 'Advanced Telepath' with telekinesis whereas you're a 'Master Telepath' with cool time freezing powers."

"Are you just making this up as you go along?" Charles laughed, watching her.

"Probably, I mean I'm using stuff from both of our heads and our mutation _do_ differ slightly, I think your telepathy is more in mind control area and reading memories whereas mine is more illusions and telekinesis, and all that jazz."

"How?" Charles asked

"Like me not being in front of you, but actually out front with Raven; care to join us?" Lilli grinned as the illusion disappeared and she smiled at Raven.

Charles chuckled before walking around the building to the front where Raven stood next to a girl that looked uncannily similar to him.

Lilli grinned, "Was that enough of a demonstration?"

"Perfect," Charles laughed, looking at his sister, "I know this is sudden and really all too quick, but would you like to live with me and Raven? As my sister."

"Well you're forward," Lilli replied bluntly, shocked slightly, "but, you have come to bar at least once a week for two years, so you're not a complete stranger- I'm babbling aren't I?"

Charles and Raven nodded and Lillian laughed uneasily before letting out a deep breath.

"Yes, I'd love to."

* * *

 **So I know it's abrupt and she's suddenly living with them, but I wanted to get this out of the way... sorta... and it's not like she'd _never_ met them before, they'd been to the bar for two years so they're kinda friends- and they're brother and sister! Anyway, follow, fave, review? :)**


	2. The Beginning

**So I'm just gonna skip the ten years they spend together... also, Lilli's "illusion" powers slow her aging down, she's actually 25/26, but she looks like 20/21... just go with it...**

* * *

 _ **1962…**_

 _ **(10 years later…)**_

Raven and Lillian sat at a table, watching as Charles flirted with a woman. The woman had one green, one blue eye- heterochromia, a mutation.

Lillian smirked, amused, as her brother touched his forehead before ordering a drink for them both. Of course, using her telepathy, she was listening in.

"How's his flirting coming along?" Raven whispered, sitting next to Lillian on a stool in a short black dress with a low cut, her blonde hair below her shoulders in curls.

"Well if you count telling the girl you're hoping to hook up with that she's got 'a groovy mutation' and that she is 'a mutant' as flirting then I'd say it's coming along perfectly," Lilli grinned, crossing her legs, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple turtle neck and a pair of burgundy leather Doc Martins.

"Why don't you give him some tips?" Raven suggested, grinning at her sister.

"It might be a bit late to save this relationship," Lilli grinned, touching her temple.

' _Need some help Charles?'_ Lilli asked, her voice coming through clearly in Charles' head.

' _Don't mock me, little sister, I've got this,'_ Charles replied, glancing at his siblings at their table.

' _Okay, okay, good luck with that.'_

"What did he say?" Raven questioned.

"That 'he's got this', oh great," Lilli groaned.

"What?"

"They're gonna see how his mutation seducing is in the morning," Lilli laughed.

"That's it," Raven said, grabbing her purse and standing up, Lilli wiped the grin off her face and shot up, grabbing her satchel as she went.

"Mutant and proud," Amy was saying, as she and Charles clinked glasses.

Raven and Lilli exchanged a glance.

"Hi," Charles smiled at his sisters.

"Hi, guess we have to buy our own drinks, huh," Raven hinted, standing next to Charles and Lilli.

"I'm sorry," Charles apologised, he turned to the barista, "one cola and one lemonade please."

"Charles here was just telling me I'm just like one of the first sea creatures that grew legs," Amy emphasised.

"Tiny bit sexier," Charles smirked, "I'm sorry, these are my sisters, Lilli and Raven."

He pointed to each in turn.

"What do you two study?" Amy inquired, smiling at the sisters.

"Waitressing," Raven answered, raising an eyebrow, Amy turned to Lillian.

"Teaching," Lilli responded, beaming at Amy and shaking her hand.

Raven looked at Amy's eyes for a second before her left eye turned gold, Lilli smirked and quickly changed her right eye from blue to grey using her illusions.

"Oh look," Amy grinned, "you both have heterochromia too!"

"Sorry what?" Charles questioned, confused.

"Well look at their eyes."

Charles turned to look at his sisters, who smiled at him with their mismatching eyes, his expression hardened.

Charles stood up, "Right, Lilli, Raven, get your coats please," he dropped £5 on the table next to the two drinks.

* * *

"Neither of you talk to me," Charles demanded as they walked out of Oxford, "you both did that on purpose."

"We did not!" Raven dignified, following her brother and sister out, shrugging on her coat.

"Why on earth would we, Charles?" Lilli asked, pulling on her leather jacket.

"You know neither of us can always control our mutations!" Raven added.

"You both seem to be doing a perfectly good job at it now!" Charles stated as the trio walked up the lane.

"Mutant and proud," Raven mocked, pulling a face, "or is that only with pretty mutations or invisible ones like both of yours?"

"Raven that is not true!" Lilli exclaimed, looking at her sister fiercely, her chestnut and auburn ringlets bouncing around as they walked back home.

"Lilli's right, you're being ridiculous," Charles agreed, "look I don't mean to sound like an old fart-."

"Which you are," Lillian and Raven said in unison.

"Yeah, sometimes; but we've talked about this, guys, a small slip up is one thing, but a big one does not bear thinking about," Charles warned, his sisters' faces falling.

* * *

Raven stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth, wrapped in a white dressing gown in her normal state of blue skin and red hair.

"Mutant and proud," Raven repeated, brushing her teeth, "mutant and proud?!"

Lilli looked up from where she was lying on the sofa reading Charles' book on mutation, she sighed at Raven as she heard her sigh as well.

"If only," Raven grimaced, looking at her reflection.

She walked out of the bathroom, and looked at her brother where he was sitting at his desk writing, "Would you date me?"

"Course I would," Charles replied instantly, "any young man would be lucky to have you, you're stunning."

"Looking like this?"

"Raven, how many times must I tell you? You're beautiful no matter if you're pink or blue," Lilli exhaled.

"But would you, Charles?"

Charles looked up, "I- you- what? Blue?"

Charles felt Lilli's cold glare and continued, "You and Lilli are my oldest friends."

"We're your only friends," Raven rolled her eyes and Lilli snorted and laughed.

Charles' lips quirked, "Thank you for that."

Raven got impatient, "Well?"

"I am incapable of thinking of you in that way," Charles closed his book, "I feel responsible for you, anything else would just feel… wrong."

Charles sat on the sofa next to Lilli and she readjusted to sit in the crook of his arm and lay on him, Raven walked over, "What if you didn't know me?"

"I do know you," Charles grinned.

"Unfortunately for us," Lilli smirked.

"God, I don't know what's gotten into you lately," Charles shook his head, "so concerned with your looks."

Raven sighed in defeat and walked over to the siblings, lying in the space between the sofa and Lilli's waist, resting her head on her sisters stomach.

"I'm sleepy, will you read to me," Raven asked.

"I can't I have my thesis coming up I have to study."

"Ugh, fine, read me that," Raven closed her eyes, "your thesis always sends me right off."

Charles sent a defeated look down at Lilli and she laughed before closing her eyes and Charles started.

"To homotheansalentis his mutant cousin homosapien was an aberration, peaceful cohabitation if ever it existed, was short lived; records show that the arrival of the mutated human species ' region was immediately followed by the extinction of their less evolved kin…"

Lilli's mind wandered as thoughts of those around her flooded her mind, though it didn't bother her she'd learned to block them out with Charles' help.

* * *

 **I apologise in advance in case, like, _half_ of the words in that last paragraph are spelt wrong... but you try to spell them... follow, fave, review?**


	3. Two Telepaths and a Shapeshifter

**Yay! Another chapter- enjoy ;)**

* * *

"So dear brother," Lilli grinned, linking arms with Charles.

"How does it feel to be a Professor?" Raven smirked, linking her arm with Charles' other.

"Uh, don't call me that," Charles complained as he put up the umbrella, "you don't get to be called a Professor until you actually get a teaching position."

"Oh we know," Raven said as they walked down the steps.

"We just think it fits you 'Professor Charles Xavier' has a ring to it," Lilli grinned.

"Do say we go get a drink," Charles said as they walked out of the gates.

"Let's go get a drink," Lilli and Raven complied.

* * *

"Drink, drink, drink, drink…"

The customers in the bar were chanting as Chares twisted the long glass with the bubble at the end, Lilli could never quite remember its name.

As he downed the last of the alcohol Raven and Lilli cheered and slowed their clapping, Charles shook his head and wiped his mouth, his eyes squinting.

Lilli tried to block out all of the raging thoughts from the people, but it was hard, the drunker the hosts the louder the thoughts.

"I'm so proud of you!" Raven beamed as she hugged Charles.

"I need another drink," Charles sighed, "and you two need another cola and lemonade."

Lilli and Raven sat as they waited for Charles, Lilli smiled weakly after her brother, "Ah,"

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, touching her shoulder.

Lilli covered her face and calmed her breathing, "Unlike my charming brother Charles, I'm not as in control of my mutation as him, I can't block out all of the thoughts of these drunken people: like how that blond man over there wants to ask the brunette he's talking to out, or how the auburn haired woman approaching Charles has… oh…"

"What? Lilli what is it?"

Lilli shot up, and Raven followed, she started walking towards her brother as Moira- as Lilli took from her head- started explaining about how she was there on business and about how the mutations in Charles' thesis may have already happened.

"She knows," Lilli breathed.

"Knows what? Tell me!" Raven exclaimed.

"Oh, right, yeah. Moira, the woman with Charles," Lilli pointed, "knows, well has seen, some mutants; a woman who can create an exoskeleton of diamond and a red man who disappears- most likely teleportation…"

* * *

They were in the CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia. Charles was explaining something about mutations whilst Lilli and Raven talked through Lilli's telepathy.

But they paid attention once it finished,

"MacTaggert, you really think some crackpot scientist is going to make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men?" the man at the end of the table asked, causing laughs from the others, "you've just bought yourself a one way ticket back to the typing pool."

Lilli raised an eyebrow, as if the man had even been paying attention in that meeting, the 'manager' continued, "this meeting is over."

Moira stood, but Charles spoke first, "Uh, please sit down, Agent MacTaggert. I didn't really expect you to believe me giving all you could think about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commissary… its apple pecan," he turned to Moira, "I haven't been entirely honest with you, love, I'm sorry."

Charles winked at Raven and Lilli before continuing, "You see the spectacular thing about my mutation is I can read your mind."

"I've seen this before in a magic show," the white haired man next to the 'manager' laughed, "are you going to ask us to think of a number between one and ten now?"

"Ha," Charles laughed, taking it coolly, "no agent Stryker although I could ask you about your son William, who you were thinking about, very nice; but I think I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles they're currently placing in Turkey…"

"He's a goddamn spy," the head man exclaimed, "you brought a goddamn spy into our goddamn…"

The rest was muffled as the room exploded into voices, though it was soon silenced as Raven stood up, turning into Agent Stryker. Raven was followed by Lilli, who stood and raised her hand, finger spread, watching as the glasses and pencils on the table floated up into the air; as they all stared at Raven reverted into her true blue form and Lilli returned the objects.

"How's that for a magic trick?" Charles asked harshly as he smiled at his sisters.

"Best I've ever seen."

Lilli smiled at the man behind Stryker, who'd silently watched the whole time.

"I want them outta here," the boss stated, waving his finger, "and locked down until I can figure out what to do with them."

Lilli felt her powers spiking and quickly tried to calm herself, she hadn't had an accident in 10 years, she couldn't afford- wouldn't- to have another.

"My facility's offsite," the man in black shrugged, "I'll take them."

* * *

Lilli was walking next to Raven as they walked through the 3rd floor of the parking lot, she felt Charles talking to someone telepathically- Moira.

But it ended quickly; as they carried on walking she was vaguely aware of the man in black talking about how he knew there were mutants.

"That's gonna have to wait," Charles stopped the man, "Agent MacTaggert has a lead on Sebastian Shaw and if we don't move now apparently we're going to lose him."

Agent MacTaggert pulled up at that moment in a black car, she opened the doors.

"What?" the man asked, confused.

"It's his mutation," Lilli grinned, sliding into the back with Raven behind her.

"Not only can he read minds, he can communicate with them," Raven explained.

"Moira and I have just had a lovely conversation," Charles smiled, looking at the brunette.

"Yes, we did," Moira agreed, returning Charles' smile.

"That is incredible," the man in black exclaimed, "but I cannot take you anywhere else without permission from upstairs."

"Would you like to see another magic trick?" Charles asked, Lilli sniggered.

"Okay," the man said.

Charles touched his temple, "Get in the car."

"Good idea, yeah," he climbed in next to Raven and Lilli whilst Charles got in the front.

* * *

 **Hmmmm, this chapter was a little boring- it gets more better later! The next chapter will be interesting...**


	4. Erik Lehnsherr

**This is the one where the good stuff starts... enjoy ;P**

* * *

Lilli stood next to her brother on the top of the boat, she and he were keeping Sebastian Shaw in their heads. Suddenly it all went dark, they'd lost him, she let go of her head as she felt another in there.

Lilli knew she wasn't as powerful in the area of telepathy as her brother, so she left that to him, she'd found something slightly unnerving in the water, but she wasn't sure yet.

"That's amazing," Lilli laughed, glancing at her brother, "there's someone like us on that ship."

"This is unbelievable, this has never happened before," Charles smiled.

"Like you?" Moira asked, confused.

"Uh yeah, a telepath," Charles grinned, "this is actually incredible, I can actually feel her inside my mind. How are you doing?"

"I blocked her out," Lilli shrugged, "she's not as powerful on two."

"I'm very sorry but I don't think I'm going to be of much help to you tonight," Charles apologised, "you're on your own."

"Good job they've still got me then, right?" Lilli smirked, her smirk quickly faded though.

"Oh my god," Charles stated, a man on the other boat was creating a hurricane by his hands, and he flicked it out onto the water.

"Get inside," the man in black panicked, ushering them.

"Wait," Lilli stopped, touching her temple, she glanced at her brother, he stared back.

"Stop, stop, stop- ahh!" Charles exclaimed, mimicking his sisters movement.

"Lilli, Charles, are you alright?" Moira worried.

"There's someone else out there," Lilli breathed.

Charles and Lilli nearly ran back onto the deck, searching for the person.

"There!" Charles and Lilli said in union, pointing to where an anchor was floating in mid-air.

Lilli watched as the man brought the anchor through the boat, only for the bottom of the boat to drop off into a submarine.

She felt his rage. She could feel it in her head like she was him, she saw him being pulled through the water as he tried to pull the submarine back.

"LET IT GO!" Lilli screamed, running across the deck to the edge where the man was being pulled.

Charles must have felt it because soon the both of them stood on a little plank jutting out, yelling at the man to let go of the submarine.

"YOU HAVE TO LET IT GO!" Charles shouted, the man didn't relent, and he disappeared under the water.

Lilli took off to the other side of the ship with Charles on her heels, but when Lilli stopped Charles took off his coat and dived in.

"Charles!" Lilli screamed, only waiting a second before tearing off her coat and plunging in after her brother.

* * *

The water was icy cold, but the pressure was worse, Lilli located the duo in no time and swam over hastily.

She heard her brother speaking to him.

' _You can't, you'll drown!'_

The man wasn't letting go and Lilli quickly joined her brother in grabbing onto the man and attempting the pull him away.

' _Let it go, don't let this get you killed,'_ Lilli pleaded, trying to use her telekinesis to drag them back up.

She recognised him from somewhere, his face was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

' _Listen to her, you have to let you, I know what this means to you but you're going to die!'_ Charles said.

' _He's already got away, you're not strong enough, you'll drown!'_ Lilli cried, pulling him up.

' _Erik please, calm your mind,'_ Charles tried, and Erik let go, Lilli gave a relived look to Charles and they immediately started pulling themselves and Erik back towards the surface.

As they broke the surface, Erik grew angry, pushing the siblings off him and shouting, "Get off me! Get off!"

Lilli kicked away, taking deep breaths as she shook of the haunting emotions from Erik.

"Calm down!" Charles told him.

"Erik, just breathe!" Lilli soothed.

"We're here!" Charles shouted up.

"Who are you?!" Erik demanded.

"I'm Charles Xavier, and this is my sister Lillian Xavier," Charles said.

"Or Lilli," Lilli glared at her brother.

"You were both in my head," Erik exclaimed, "how did you do that?!"

"You have you tricks we have ours," Charles smiled.

"We're like you, we're mutants," Lilli added, spitting out water.

"Just calm your mind," Charles kicked his feet to stay afloat.

"Please, it's giving me a headache," Lilli groaned.

"I thought I was alone," Erik gasped, taking in air.

"You're not alone," Charles shook his head, "Erik you're not alone."

* * *

Lilli was at a Covert CIA Research Base with Charles, Erik, Raven, Moira and the man in black, and yes, it was tight in the car. But being a CIA operative had its perks, i.e. not being pulled over.

As they got out the car Lilli glanced at Erik, where did she know him from? And by the thoughts and ways he looked at her, Lilli could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Welcome to my facility," the man in black smiled, "my mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers for military defence."

"Or offence," Erik suggested, getting a look from Lilli, he shrugged.

Lilli pulled her hands out of her dark blue jeans and readjusted her black cami, pulling her black leather jacket closer.

She noticed Raven in her wedge boots and glanced down at her black Doc Martins, making a note to get boots.

"This guy Shaw, Schmitt, whatever you wanna call him, he's working with the Russians and we might need your help to stop him," the man in black explained.

"So we're to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?" Charles asked.

"Something like that."

* * *

Lilli stood by Raven and Erik as they listened to a man in a lab coat talk about a plane, "It's a supersonic most advanced plane ever built, you should see it in real life. It's incredible."

"Hank," the man said, "these are the special new recruits I was telling you about. This is Hank McCoy, one of our most talented researchers."

Lilli smiled at him, he was a mutant, though he hadn't said or told anyone yet, unfortunately Charles was about to change that.

"How wonderful," Charles grinned, shaking his hand, "another mutant already here, why didn't you say?"

"Say what?" the man in black asked.

"Because they don't know, Charles," Lilli sighed.

"I am so, so terribly sorry," Charles apologised.

Hank waved it off, "No, no."

"Hank," the man inquired.

"You didn't ask," Hank murmured, "so I didn't say anything."

"So your mutation is what?" Raven probed, "your super smart."

"I'll say," Charles agreed, "Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of fifteen."

"But that's not your only mutation, is it?" Lilli grinned.

"No, I wish that it was, though," Hank said.

"You're among friends now, Hank," Charles soothed, "you can show off."

Hank quickly took his shoes and socks off to reveal abnormally large feet, like an ape or monkey's.

"Splendid," Charles chuckled.

Lilli noticed immediately that Hank liked Raven, as he now looked at her, and she smiled at him, not fazed by the mutation.

"I'm sorry," Hank excused as he ushered them back before leaping up and holding onto the plane, "ta-da."

There was a series of amused laughs and Lilli smirked as Raven moved forward to Hank. She felt Erik come up behind her and turned to smile at him, and he returned it faintly, his eyes still trying to figure out who she was.

"You're amazing," Raven breathed, beaming at Hank.

"Really?" Hank asked, returning the smile.

* * *

A while later Lilli watched as Hank and Raven talked, she smiled at the pair- perhaps now Raven would stop going on about her looks.

"How do I know you?"

Lilli turned to look at Erik, "I could as you the same question."

"But I asked first," Erik smirked, leaning next to the railing by Lilli.

"I don't know, it must've been a while ago," Lilli shrugged before turning fully to face the metal bender, "But since we both seem incapable of remembering, how about we try again?"

"Fine," Erik shook his head with a smile, "Erik Lehnsherr, nice to meet you."

Lillian grinned brightly, her blue eyes mischievous as she stuck her hand out, "Lillian Xavier. But call me Lilli."

Erik took her hand, "Lillian... beautiful name. It suits you."

Lilli felt warmth creep onto her cheeks and pulled her hand away, looking down to try to conceal her blush, "Thank you."

He smiled and leaned on the railing next to her, "Of course, a beautiful name usually belongs to a beautiful woman..."

"Are you trying to say I am unbeautiful?" Lilli questioned, looking up with a raised eyebrow.

"Quite the contrary really," Erik smirked before glancing at his watch and standing up, "I have to go, it was nice meeting you... again."

Lilli waved her hand as if to say go, "Have fun."

But she couldn't resist reading his mind as he walked away and what she saw made her almost send him over the railings with her power- he was using them to get information on Shaw.

* * *

"Y'know," Lilli laughed, "when you said you had to go, I didn't expect you to go steal files, but I tend to get wrong impressions."

Erik turned to face Lilli, his eyes flashed quickly, but he raised his hand and the lamp flew at her, she ducked and when she looked up he was gone.

As she stood anger started boiling and she clenched her fists, the lamp on the floor started showing dents until it was a ball of metal on the floor, crumpled like a aluminium can.

* * *

 **Ta-da! Next chappie should be up sooonnnn :D**


	5. Code-names and Recruits

**Okay so I've changed a few things- not major…ish…**

 **Lilli's age: she's now 25/26 instead of 28/29, but she still looks like 21.**

 **Pairing: This is now a Erik/OC/Alex fic, you'll get it later on…**

* * *

The doors flew open behind Erik as he walked out and Lillian strode out, she saw Charles and quickly slowed to walk with him, his eyes widened as he read her mind.

"From what I know about you I'm surprised you managed to stay this long," Charles called out to Erik.

Erik turned to look at the duo, his lips quirking slightly at the sight of Lilli, he tightened his grip of his case, "What do you know about me?"

"Everything," Charles answered, his mouth in a straight line, Lilli could still remember it: the glance she had into his head.

"Then you'll know to stay out of my head," Erik nodded, turning to walk away.

"Trust me," Lilli hissed, "I'm never going back inside that head of yours. Ever."

Erik's lips turned up slights and he nodded to the brunette fondly before turning to walk away again.

"I'm sorry Erik," Charles sighed, stepping forward with his sister, "but we've seen what Shaw did to you. We've felt your agony, I can help you."

Erik let out of breath of disbelief and turned to face the siblings, "I don't need your help."

"Don't kid yourself, you needed my help last night," Charles pointed out, "it's not just me and Lillian you're walking away from. Here you have the chance to do something much bigger than yourself."

"We won't stop you leaving," Lilli stated, she gestured to her brother, " _he_ could. But neither of us will, but we won't. But hear him out."

Lilli spun and walked back inside, leaving her brother to do the rest, Charles chuckled at his sister before following after her, "Shaw has friends. You could do with some."

* * *

The next morning Lilli woke to a knock at her door, and the presence of her brother in her head as he walked into the room.

"Ugh," Lilli groaned, "go away, it's too early."

"It's eight fifteen, love," Charles laughed, "get up."

He walked to the blinds and his little sister shot up, "Don't you da- gah! Too bright!"

White light flooded the room and Lillian glared at her brother before dragging herself out of the bed and getting ready. 10 minutes later she was walking through the CIA halls with her brother to see 'the man in black'.

"Hank turned that radar insulation into a transmitter, it's designed to amplify brain waves so it could enhance either one of your telepathic powers," the man in black explained.

Charles and Lillian sat opposite him in chairs, looking through the window at a golf ball-shaped sphere, even the indents were present.

"It looks like a golf ball," Lillian stated bluntly.

"But it will help us find other mutants for our division," the man countered.

"What if they don't want to be found by you?"

The trio turned to look to the doorway where Erik Lehnsherr stood, his hands in his pockets as he stared right back at them.

"Erik," Charles said in disbelief, a smile creeping onto his face, "You decided to stay."

Lilli placed her elbow on the armrest and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, glaring slightly at Erik, who smirked back at her.

He then turned to the agent, "If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind. Charles and I find the mutants. No suits."

"First of all that's my machine out there," the man in black began, "second of all, much more importantly, this is Charles and Lillian's decision- they're fine with the CIA being involved."

Charles' eyes bore into Erik's before he exchanged a look with his sister and the siblings came to a compromise.

"Ain't that right?" the man continued.

Charles took a breath, "No. I'm sorry, but we're with Erik. We'll find them alone."

"What if I say no," the man stated bluntly.

"You're talking to three mutants. One of which can control minds," Lilli bit back, raising her eyebrow.

"And good luck trying to use your insulation without me, without _either_ of us," Charles added.

Lilli walked into the insulator, the floor rising up before her as she followed Charles in, Raven behind her and Erik behind her.

Hank moved forwards as soon as they entered and Lilli wondered to the podium in the centre of the room, tracing her fingers along the cool metal bars.

"I call it Cerebro," Hank told them, gesturing to the machines.

"As in brain," Lilli nodded.

"Yeah," Charles assured her.

As Erik entered they all moved to the podium and Lilli looked to Charles.

"Okay so the electrodes connect Charles, or Lillian, to the transmitter on the roof, when they picks up a, er, mutant," Hank explained, "their brains ends a signal to the relay and then the coordinates of their location are printed out here."

Hank moved to the machine furthest away, tools and machinery scattered around it. Raven moved over and smiled at him in disbelief, "You designed this?"

"Uh, yeah," Hank breathed, returning the smile.

Charles suddenly moved into the podium and Lillian lunged forwards, "Be careful, try not to break it- okay?"

"You're faith in me is astounding," Charles smirked as he pulled the helmet-like device down onto his head.

Lillian sighed and pushed back, crossing her arms over her chest and watching her brother. Erik moved forwards and smirked, "What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles."

"Don't spoil this for me Erik, I have enough with her," Charles nodded to his sister, who grinned.

Erik had moved to stand by Lilli, pointing to himself with his hand, "I've been a lab rat, I know one when I see one."

"Okay," Hank muttered as he stepped up onto the podium and adjusted the helmet, "Are you sure we can't shave your head?"

Lilli let out a small laugh at him and Charles answered simply, "Don't touch my hair."

"God, you're worse than me," Lilli grinned, stepping backwards along with Raven and Erik as Hank set up the machine.

Lilli leaned back on the railings along with Erik as Hank started turning on the machine, flicking on switches and turning knobs. The room dimmed and the hatch they'd come in on started closing, the red lights from the machine illuminated the ball as it started up.

Suddenly a white light shone down on Charles and the blue helmet turned white, Lillian leapt back as Charles let out a cry and grabbed the bars. Lilli's eyes widened at her brothers pained look, but it turned to a smile as Charles started laughing slightly.

The machines were going crazy and Hank turned to the others, "Its working!"

* * *

Lilli decided to stay at the base, saying she'd rather stay with Raven and befriend the newbies. She was sat in their 'room' at the CIA base, a giant window showing off the grass.

Lillian sat next to Raven, closest the armchair, with her chin resting on her hand as she listened to Raven, her legs crossed as she bounced her foot.

"We should think of codenames," Raven grinned, "We're government agent's now- we should have codenames."

"Yeah, trust you to think of that," Lilli grinned, glancing at her sister.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the brunette before continuing, "I wanna be called Mystique."

The redhead, who turned out to be called Sean, let out a curse, "Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique!"

"Don't you think that's a bit… feminine… for you?" Lilli raised an eyebrow.

"Tough, I called it," Raven smirked as she turned into Sean, she grinned at Lilli, "and I'm way more mysterious than him."

Most of them jerked backwards, surprised, but Lilli simply smiled and started to clap, soon joined by the others and a slightly weirded out Sean. Raven returned to her blonde state and bowed.

"Darwin, what about you?" Raven challenged.

"Well, uh, Darwin's already a nickname and," Darwin shrugged, "it sorta fits, adapt to survive and all…"

He stood up and moved to the fish tank, "Check this out." He pushed his head under the water and they all started cheering as gills grew onto his face and he opened his mouth, still being able to breathe.

"Thank you, thank you," Darwin grinned before pointing to Sean, "What about you?"

"I'm going to be…" Sean leant forwards as he thought, "Banshee."

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank frowned.

"Well you might want to cover your ears," Sean suggested as he leapt up, Lilli looked confused but slowly covered her ears.

Sean sucked in a breath, crouching down and focusing on the seven glasses in a row he let out a piercing scream but instead shattered the huge window behind them. Lilli looked at it in shock before starting to laugh again, a grin spreading over her face.

Sean pointed to Angel and she stood up, slipping off her jacket, "My stage name is Angel and it kinda fits…" a pair of wings came to life from her back, which Lilli had previously thought were tattoos.

"You can fly?!" Raven exclaimed, grinning.

"Uhuh, and…" Angel turned to face the metal statue and spit, a gold-ball sized fireball shot forwards and landed on its head. She turned to Lilli, "Your name."

"Hmmm, not sure…" Lilli frowned as she concentrated.

"Oh, I know!" Raven squealed as she turned to Lilli, "You can be Mirage."

"Mirage…? Why, what's your power?" Alex asked, frowning.

Lilli smirked, turning to the blond next to her, she stood up and rolled her shoulders before closing her eyes. When she opened them, the room was filled with illusions of her, tons of them surrounding them. Lilli blinked and the images vanished.

"Wow…" Alex breathed, they started laughing again and Lilli mocked a bow.

"Show them the other thing," Raven urged her, grinning.

Lilli nodded before turning to the fish tank, the others spun in their seats to watch. Lilli held her hand out, narrowing her eyes as she concentrated, and slowly the water filled glass box started to rise off the ground and hovered in the air.

"That's awesome," Sean grinned.

Lilli turned to Hank, "You're up."

Hank suddenly went shy, stopping his laughing as the others continued and looked away.

"How about big foot?" Alex jeered.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet," Raven shrugged before glancing at Alex's', "And, uh, yours are kinda small…"

The others started laughing again and Darwin looked to Alex, "Alex what is your gift, what can you do?"

"Ah, no, no," the blond shook his head, "I just can't do it. I can't do it in here."

Lilli looked at him and he met her eyes, "Can you do it outside?"

Soon they were chanting for him and he eventually, annoyed, stood up and placed his drink down.

He clambered out of the shattered window and jumped down onto the concrete, "Get down when I tell you."

They all started moving and they crowded at the edge of the window, looking on curiously. Lilli peered out and crossed her arms, she looked to Raven.

' _Why does he need to go outside though?'_ Lilli inquired.

Raven glanced at her sister, _'I don't know, but we're about to find out.'_

They peered right around the frame and Alex frowned at them, "Get back."

They all disappeared before all swinging back in a few seconds later, watching. Alex glared at them, "Get _back_." They didn't move and he shrugged, "Whatever."

Alex moved the way you would spinning a hoola-hoop and soon red circles appeared around him before flying off him, one of the three sliced the statue in half.

They'd all moved back but when it finished they started cheering and clapping, their laughter echoing around the room and opening.

* * *

Soon the whole of them were blasting out music, dancing on sofas, using their powers freely, drinking alcohol and partying.

" _What are you doing?!_ "

An angry voice cut the partying off and the young adults looked up from their fun, eyes widening at the sight of Charles, Erik and Moira standing outside the broken window.

Lilli dropped from where she was hovering next to Angel, Raven stepped off the sofa, Darwin's stone skin vanished, Hank dropped from the ceiling and Sean and Alex put down the wooden bat and chair.

"Who destroyed the statue?" Moira demanded, pointing to the metal figure behind her.

"It was Alex," Hank immediately revealed, the blond instantly turned to give him a 'why'd you do that?' look.

"No, Havok," Raven corrected Hank, "We have to call him Havok- that's his name now."

Lilli's eye met Erik's and he raised an eyebrow at her, she lifted her brow in response and looked to Raven.

"And we were thinking _you_ should be Professor X," Raven pointed to Charles before then to Erik, "And you should be Magneto."

"Exceptional," Erik replied, unamused.

' _Raven, stop'_ Lilli called mentally, she noticed Charles send her a look, obviously catching it.

Raven glanced back at her, but Erik walked away, followed by Moira. Charles started to walk away, looking at his two sisters as he went, "I expected more from you two."

Lilli moved forwards to stand by Raven, the two looked at one another- their faces mirroring the same expression. Rejection.

* * *

 **What do you think of Erik/Lilli/Alex? I have a plan for it, I've just got to alter some things as Raven would need to go with Erik in the end…**


	6. PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT

**Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but here's the reason;**

 **I know this may sound** _ **completely**_ **attention seeking, or maybe it doesn't I don't know. But anyway, I put this story on hiatus so I could replot and rebuild this story to a better quality.**

 **The problem is I can't, I have a** _ **massive**_ **case of writers block with this freaking story and I'm not sure what to do, so I'm leaving the choice to you -**

 **If you would like me to keep this story up and start writing again when my inspiration returns, and update as often as I can; please just let me know in a comment and I'll keep it up and update when I can.**

 **If you're not really bothered, say in a review and I will rewrite the story again to the best of my ability and leave this up until then so I can put a message out. Though I do caution that this second option means I probably won't post this again for quite a while.**

 **Hope you don't think badly of me, it just takes a lot of courage to put my stories out there and it probably doesn't help that I'm always worrying they aren't good enough.**

 **Hoping-you-don't-think-I'm-pathetic,**

– _**I'm Flying High**_ **:)**


End file.
